The Sequel To That Last Sequel, The Next Badasses
by RinRinRin
Summary: The story of two average kids that get stuck in the mess of zombies in Racoon City, a random Darkside Chronicles Parody. Rated M for: Language, Sexual Content/Reference, Crude Comedy, Zombie Guts, Gory Scenes, Crack Like Stupidity and Failnes. OC and OC.


**Scars: Haha! We couldn't resist!  
Marks: It was bound to happen sometime.  
Both: This. Will. Be. Epic. R&R.  
___________________________________________________________**

**The Sequel to That Last Sequel, Another Set of Badasses... Well, Sorta…  
Chapter 1: The Dipshits**

Scars sprinted cross the almost empty street, panting forcing herself with all her strength as she was not used to this use of cardio, her stamina was that of a tired Lelouch (Code Geass Ref). Buildings were up in flames, the ground spattered a bloody mess, burnt; several cars lie in heaps, unrecognizable remains, the few that weren't getting up and moving; the lucky ones.

Bloody corpses scattered all places, all of which died of a gruesome, painful death as it was caused by that of this cannibalistic massacre… So far not a single survivor known to Scars, they were all goners in her opinion, in the end, no one would be left, it was only a matter of time but, hell… that didn't mean she was to give up, she just had a good grasp of what reality would turn out to be at this time, which in the essence of it all meant she had limited time to explode shit, so she figured she'd do it now.

Scars turned just in time to shoot her handgun just in time before the dead man lunged at her, blowing out his brains, an expert head shot worthy of a highly trained snipe. The guts that blew up merely two feet from her, spattering her figure didn't phase her in the least, if it had, she won't have been here now as her clothing was in basic, soaked as blood red as her hair. Reloading her handgun in one swift movement she shoved it back into her pocket removing her shotgun.

"This is only going to get all the more fun, isn't it?" She scoffed smirking like the smug, cocky girl she was; little did she know what fate may await her as her badass spotlight fell astray.

"EEEEEEEK!!!!!" Scars shrieked frantically like a little girl as she was pinned to the ground by a slobbering, long tongued BOW, it let out the shrillest screechy growl things. Scars would've clamped her hands over her ears if it weren't that she was all to busy fending the thing from eating her face, her shot gun had landed uselessly five feet away. She struggled further, it was futile as the biogenetic being was far too strong, it was her end, she kept her bearings, trying her to keep from sobbing, continuing to kick it as hard as possible as it was that if she was gonna die, the fucking little demon was going down with her.

A shot was fired, Scars heard it just above her, loud, a piercing sound that over powered that of the demonic living-dead's screech, silencing it, it collapsed idly on her as she lay there panting from the previous efforts. Weakly shoving the corpse of her chest, she sat up panting harder than ever, her heart still a race, her vision blurring. Instantly supported by another person, they came to her aid… or at least she hoped so, if it was another zombie then her going limp in its arms was really bad. She couldn't tell who it was, she blinked several times but everything just got darker and less focused.

"Hey?! Hey!? HEY!? I'm Marks! You free Saturday Night, how 'bout Thai food? I'm craving it. Can I get your number?! Hey!?!" The red-headed boy shook Scars frantically, a concerned, worried look crossed Marks' face but his gaze slowly drifted from her drained expression to her chest in one fell swoop as her focused on her C cup, he smiled lustfully. He _could_ rape something live or dead, it didn't really matter anymore right? There weren't many dames left and you do watcha gotta do.

"Hey, you aren't dead are you?" He asked curiously a pervy smile bearing nefarious intentions behind it, it showed obviously through his voice. He checked her pulsed, it still steadily beat; she was alive and didn't seemed to have been vitally damaged as she had the strength to fight it off for that long and even if she was to become a zombie it'd be fine, she would technically be still female and of the same species. _He liked em' feisty._

Scars had obviously fainted from shock and fatigue as by the looks of her, she'd been going at it for days with the shooting and the killing but it was necessity for survival here in the zombie infested hell-hole that Raccoon City had become, Marks had gone through such too. The virus had only seemed to have started to spread frantically at four pm, now only nine, it felt like it had been at the very least three days. Her fainting would make it easier though, Marks wouldn't have to waste any valuable date-rape drugs.

"Hey…? Are you awake?" He poked her, giving a fake heartfelt attempt to make sure she was okay, good for excuse making later if necessary. To Marks disdain her eyes slowly eased open, he sighed with fake relief and badly hidden disappointment.

"You are alright aren't you?" He asked.

Her eyes went wide as if she'd just realized he was there, making a quick jab to Marks forehead, weakening blow to his throat, kicking out of his support with a backwards summersault evasion stunt she learned from Splinter Cell scooping up her shotgun now at her feet, loaded and ready to blow his brains out. Marks gagged lightly from the blow but was too much in shock to react, unsure how to react as the barrel was pressed to his right temple. He starred at her almost deer on headlights.

"I'm gonna send every last one of you little fuckers back to where ever the bloody hell you came personally…" Scars growled furiously, her vision was still fuzzy but she could clearly enough see the humanoid shape before her, though her vision, terribly fuzzy it was a well supported theory she would go off of, it couldn't be a survivor, she was the last, she was almost sure of it.

As she pressed for the trigger, Marks was too quick, grabbing the gun yanking it from the grip of a very stunned Scars fast enough to sling it at least twelve feet away, grabbing her by the arm as to knock her down to the ground again, straddling her bringing his pistol to her forehead. Scars squirmed and struggled beneath that of the figure above her, jerking away as hard as she could but it was no use, it was over, any minute now it would've eaten her face of and she too would in moments be roaming the realm of the dead, a mindless zombie.

"Perhaps, I'm not a zombie? And I just saved your fucking little arse." Marks interrupted her thoughts; he had her pinned with one hand, gun pressed to her forehead with the other, a victorious gleam in his pupil-less light brown eyes. A fiery anger burnt in Scars eyes as she struggled to free herself, he smirked. The utter defeat by such a smug bastard was all too much for Scars, she wanted to blow his brains out just like the zombie she thought he was the worst way, if he wasn't a zombie at all.

"All I ask is for a 'please' and a 'thank you', is that all too much? Calm down." He asked quite amused. Heh, what was that about feisty from earlier? This was all too fun.

"I didn't need saving! Now fucking let go of me! I had everything completely under control till you showed up!" Scars yelled furiously as she continued to squirm.

Marks was greatly annoyed by her lack of cooperation, he just took the time to waste a bullet of her ass and now she was complaining and trying to kill him? It was just typical as her could most never get any these days. One way or another thing went 'bout the opposite of his way. He was sick of it, so completely sick of it. Cocking his gun, he pinned her down harder and more roughly, she squeaked a little from shock/pain.

"I fucking said to calm down, continue squirming and I can resort tom more efficient methods but I can't assure you how painful they may be." Marks narrowed his eyes on her threateningly; she almost instantly stopped when the gun cocked, obviously for fear of her life, which with good reasoning, Marks was already at the point in which he wouldn't have though twice about killing her. She was lucky her cleavage was so pronounced in that little black zippered vest that he was too distracted by it to go through with murder.

"Do you mind not starring so intensely at my boobs? My face is right here." Scars retorted annoyed, glaring at Marks from beneath his hold. If it was possible, she would have nailed him in the groin right quick; though no one was there it was humiliating, such oppression of her pride was uncalled for. His eyes returned to her chocolate brown ones, his face growing red as he laughed a little nervously.

"Right then, I am Marks…" He replied hesitantly unpinning her arms, extending a leather gloved hand trying to remain the badass he was minutes ago, not doing so well as he was shaking as it was more than likely she would try something quick and take him down that way, it was her obvious strategy and his motto since the beginning of this disaster: "Trust no one".

"Scars. And thanks back there." She replied shaking his hand briefly, avoiding eye contact begrudgingly. What nerve this guy had. Introductions with a gun cocked at her head, so very formal a meeting she spat sarcastically in her mind.

"You're welcome."

"Now will you get off me???"

"Can you ask nicely and not be a demanding bitch?" He came back dripping with sarcasm, Scars sat there glaring up at him for the longest time before replying.

"Fine. Will you _please_ get the fuck off me?" She rolled her eyes impatiently.

"That wasn't so hard now was it?" Marks asked sarcastically, smirking in his epic win. Removing the pistol's small barrel from the center of her forehead, he abruptly stood up, sticking his gun back into its holster, extending a hand to Scars to help her back up. Completely ignoring his hand, she stood up on her own, stalking past him without a word, picking up her shot gun, heading it the other direction.

"Where the fuck do you think you are going?" Marks called after her as she headed towards downtown Raccoon City.

"Where ever the fuck I want, you don't own me. Its none of your business so skedaddle, I have no need for an incompetent ninny like yourself to slow me down."

"I just saved your pretty little ass; if it weren't for me you'd be dead. Owned. Unless of course you don't appreciate that?" He smirked. "Also, would you honestly like to argue with that in your current state, you can't even see clearly can you?" He had her at that; this was one of those moments that just oozed 'I'm just so fucking awesome'.

"I don't. And like that matters, I could beat your arse any day. I don't need you." She continued in the other direction as if he wasn't there. Marks' badass moment was cut short as he had nothing to comeback with at this point so he'd figured he'd go with the obvious.

"But we're the last of the survivors! We need to work together!" He called after her, following behind her as she was seventy feet away at this point. Scars stopped and sighed shaking her head as Marks caught up.

"Honestly? You are really resorting to a line like that? Are you that fucking helpless or that desperate to get into my pants???" She asked disgusted putting her hands on her hips, glaring at him.

"A wee-bit of both." He said trying not to laugh at the bluntness of it all and keep serious-ish. To his surprise that wasn't necessary as Scars burst into a fit of uncontrollable laughter. Marks couldn't help but start laughing too.

"Heh… You aren't so bad, this could work out." Scars replied, slinging her shotgun back over her shoulder bouncing it twice lightly.

"Wait… I can get into your pants???" He looked back at her with shining perverted eyes.

"Nooo!!! Where did you get that conclusion from?!?" Scars spazzed flailing her arms. Marks shrugged, Scars face palmed. This would be a long existence…


End file.
